fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble at the Temple
Chapter 5 Trouble at the Temple Oakfield was one of the only places in Albion not affected by the Industrial Revolution. As we walked along the bridge towards the tavern there were men and women in white robes. "They must be the Monks of the Temple of Light" I said as we entered the tavern. "Let's sit here" I said pointing at the table in the corner. As we walked through the crowd, we couldn't help but overhear someone talking. "I hear that there is a spy within the Temple" said the man. "You would believe the world was ending tomorrow if someone told you. It's just a rumor, anyway there is more to worry about. The economy is still bad and now the King has vanished". So news had already left the halls of the Castle. I wasn't surpirsed. "So the rumour is that a spy has infiltrated the Temple of Light." Logan said while reading the newspaper. "I guess so." I said. He then said "And it looks like I'm an uncle." and then he looked at me. I just looked at the floor and said "Shall we head up to the Temple?" "Ok lets go." Logan said folding the newspaper and getting up from his seat. "Come on then." He said and I followed him out onto the main street. We were walking along the path towards the Temple when Logan stopped. "When did you find out that Elise had her baby?" "Back in Rookridge, I didn't want to tell you because you would tell me to go back to Bowerstone." Logan looked at me and then drew his gun and aimed it at my head and fired it behind me. I saw a figure fall to the ground. It was an odd creature with black and gold armor. "Strange armor" Logan said looking down at the man. "Definitely not one of my guards." I said looking at the man as well. As we turned around another two had appeared. "So this is the Hero that killed the Crawler." "And who are you to?" I said drawing my gun and sword. "Servants of the dreaded Queen of Blades, we were sent to kill you." I walked towards them and Logan followed. "Bring it on. I have faced worse Balvarines, Hobbes, and Hollowmen as well as the Crawler so you too will be no problem." and as the final word left my lips I let out a yell and fired my gun and just as the bullet was about to hit him he transformed into black smoke. "OK we have a problem." the second servant lunged at Logan and grabbed him by the throat. The black smoke had reformed into the first servant. As we battled, one of the monks came running down from the Temple and shone a bright light. Both attackers fled. "Thank you" I said. "Don't thank me yet, lets get to the Temple you can rest there" the monk replied. I awoke a few hours later in one of the monk's rooms within the Temple. "You are awake at last." came an unfamiliar voice. It was the Abbot. "You would have not won that battle your Majesty, they are too strong even for a descendant of the Bloodline." I sat up "What about Logan?" The Abbot looked at me. "He will be fine. Just a little brusing around the neck, but other than that nothing serious. Come, there is somthing I must speak to you about." I followed him to his office. It was big with a domed roof. "Please sit and I will tell you everything. It was three months ago when four new monks joined this brotherhood and since then things have been happening. Attacks by those who call themselves the Servant's of the Queen of Blades and I believe one of them has joined this brotherhood to destroy any remnant of the Bloodline." I gave him a puzzled look. "And how does this place have any connection to the Bloodline?" "Because this organisation would have been destroyed years ago if it wasn't because of your father, King John, who saved it from the Temple of Shadows 61 years ago, and now it is in danger once again and if your father saved it before than maybe you could save it this time." I sat there looking straight into his eyes "Ok I will find out what is happening." He smiled and thanked me and the both of us walked out of his office and into the main entrance yard. Back in Bowerstone Castle "Your Majesty, with the king away you will have to decide on this most important issue, the redecoration of the castle." Hobson said to Queen Elise in the throne room. "Hobson how is that the most important issue, my husband has left without telling me and the economy of Albion is in tatters and yet the castle's appearance is the most important thing on your mind." Elise replied. Hobson just looked at her "But your Maj-." "Silence I'm off for a walk in the gardens don't even think of following me." Hobson bowed as the Queen left the throne room. Just as she opened the library doors she felt a wet nose touch her hand. Looking down she saw that it was King Henry's beloved dog Rex. "Oh Rex if only I knew what to do. I have never had to perform Royal duties without Henry and Logan." Rex just looked at her and wagged his tail "Come-on let's go for a walk around the garden." They walked out of the library. the sun was setting over Bowerstone. she walked past both the statues of Logan and King John (The Hero of Bowerstone) and Queen Elizabeth's tomb and stood at the back looking out over Bowerstone Industrial. She stood there deep in thought only to be brought back to reality by Rex's growls. "Who's there?" she called out. Just then two men in black and gold armour grabbed both her and Rex from behind and fled from the castle. Back at the Temple "Logan was walking around the main courtyard when Henry appeared. "Any news about the spy?" Logan said in a low voice. "No but he must be smart to not leave a trail." Henry said looking at a statue of a very large woman holding a hammer. "Is that father's friend, the one who visited the night he died?" "Yes." said Logan. "She lives in the far north beyond Albion and the Edgelands, Garth lives or I should say lived in Samarkand, Theresa lives in the Tattered Spire, and Reaver well you know where he lives." Henry turned around "What do you mean Garth 'lived' in Samarkand?" Logan replied "Apparently Reaver killed him shortly before leaving Samarkand himself." Henry yawned and said "Let's get some sleep." The next morning Henry and Logan were awakened by a group of monks talking when another one burst in shouting "THE QUEEN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED". The monks all sat in silence until Logan asked "What about Princess Mary?" "She is fine." was the monks reply. She is with the royal nanny. Henry's heart sank. He had left his wife without even telling her and now she had been kidnapped, most likely by the Queen of Blades. "Henry are you okay?" Logan said as the King got up and left the room. Logan quickly followed. He found his brother walking towards Oakfield. "HENRY." Logan shouted. The King stopped on the spot. He turned and said "I left her on her own without protection. I have to go back to Bowerstone." Logan walked up to him and said "I will go back and try to find out anything. You stay here and find that spy." "Are you sure you want to do that, its a long journey back?" Henry asked. Logan smiled "Not if I use the Sanctuary map to fast travel into the War Room of the castle, besides if I don't go back Hobson would start enforcing his rules onto the guards and servants. And we can't have that now can we?" Logan said as he walked off towards the Temple to get his stuff. Henry entered the Abbot's office "Logan has had to return to Bowerstone by Royal request." the Abbot looked up from the book he was reading "Ok your Majesty, any news on the spy?" "Yes" said the King "One of the monks ventures out into the forest at night so I will follow him tonight and find out what he is up to." "Thanks" said the Abbot "The sooner we get this mess cleared up the better. Henry and Logan walked deep into the woods. The sun was setting over the land. "What will you tell them if they ask about me or where you have been?" Logan looked at him and said "I will tell them that I have been to Ravenscar Island overseeing the modification of Traitor's Keep and when news reached me of the Queen's kidnapping I then had to return." Henry looked at his brother "They should be convinced. Take care and I will see you when I find my wife and kill the Queen of Blades." And with that Logan transported into the Sanctuary and nearly gave Jasper a heart attack. King Henry lay awake waiting for the monk to get up and leave. At about 11:45AM the monk set off towards the forest. Henry, who had followed him, had remained undetected by hiding in the shadows of the trees. The monk stopped looked around and descended down a set of stairs. "Where are you going?" Henry muttered to himself as he stood at the entrance to the Wellspring of Light. As Henry closed the door behind him he followed the passage to a round room with three doors. He looked around for any sign of the monk but all he could see was nothing. As he was about to leave a wisp floated in and followed by a large group of Hollowmen passed through one door and then two Banshees emerged from the two other chambers. The hero had one hell of a fight on his hands. He smiled to himself and said "This is going to be fun." As he hacked and slashed at the Hollowmen and the younglings of the Banshees. After slaying the last Hollowman the dirt and blood covered Hero followed the corridor to a large chamber with two figures. One was the monk the other was a tall man in a black cloak. The Hero cocked his gun and fired at the monk who suddenly moved at superspeed and managed to disarm the King. With no weapons the Hero stood there, held up his hand and used the shock spell but missed. The monk ran towards the Hero and managed to take the gauntlets off of his arms. As the Hero stood there the Monk stopped and looked at the Hero. "Time to meet the Queen." and at that he struck the hero on the back of the head. The last thing the Hero remembered was the Monk dragging him towards the Temple of Light which was ablaze. As dead bodies littered the courtyard, the Abbot's among them, the Monk said "He's good, very good." with that he kicked the Hero in the back of the head and the Hero lost consciousness.